Because No Mother Want To See Her Child Get Hurt
by puchan87
Summary: To separate from the one you love can hurt, to be torn apart from the one you love can break your heart, but to be left behind without a single explanation from them will leave a cut in your heart that will forever bleed and it will never heal. "You don't understand I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did, She left me who's to say she won't force her to do it."
1. Chapter 1

And here's another story brought to you by me! lol thanks to Roxius-san for writing The story about Maki's and Kotori's mom for this was inspired by it. Only it has a little twist. so enjoy

**I DON'T OWN LOVE LIVE**

Because No Mother Wants to See Her Child Get Hurt Ch. 1

"Okasan!"

"What is it Kotori-chan?" Mrs. Minami asked she was busy preparing dinner for tonight, Kotori had told her that she would be inviting a friend over, and she would like to tell her something important. Mrs. Minami is not stupid she could read the lines, Kotori inviting someone over (other that Honoka and Umi) must mean the person is very special and when she said she wanted to talk about something important must mean that her darling daughter has a very very special someone. The only question is who is this luck person that had caught her daughter's heart?

Kotori stood at the entrance of the kitchen "I'm home" she smiled and gave her mother a hug from behind. The two of them have always been close, since Kotori's father had pass Mrs. Minami never failed to show her daughter how much she is loved. Thank to that her relationship with Kotori is far better than most parents with teenage daughters. "Also my friend is her…" Mrs. Minama could feel the heat pressed against her back, Kotori must have been blushing.

"Okay dinner would be ready soon, would you like me to bring some juice upstairs for you and your friend?" Mrs. Minami wanted Kotori to feel comfortable about this as much as possible, she knew she couldn't stop her from growing up and if Kotori is indeed dating this friend, she can't really stop her. So the best she could do is to be a part of it and support her daughter no matter what.

"N… No it's okay we'll be fine" Kotori let go of her mother her blush is still evident "Okasan, y… you won't be disappointed in me right?" she asked hesitantly.

"Ohh… Kotori" Now Mrs. Minami had stopped everything she is doing and turned to look at her daughter "There is no way I'll ever be disappointed in you! No matter what happens you're my little Kotori! Your Mine and your father's pride and joy, remember that honey" She finished while holding Kotori into a tight embrace.

"I love you Okasan"

"I love you too Kotori" Mrs Minami pulled from the hug and wiped the few tears on Kotori's face. Sometimes the girl could get so emotional. "Now go up there accompany your friend until dinner is ready"

"UN! Yes Okasan!" With that Kotori turned and ran to her room, Mrs. Minami when back to preparing dinner, she wonders what kind of person is Kotori seeing for her to think she would be disappointed.

~Upstairs in Kotori's room~

The girl inside the room turned her attention to the opening door."Are you okay Kotori?" The girl sitting on Kotori's chair asked with concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm just really nervous" Kotori admits approaching the girl, Kotori sat on the girls lap she position herself sideways so she could see the girl's face. She then embraced the girl and planted a kiss on the girl's neck.

"M…Mou… Kotori if you start that we won't be able to stop…" The girl complains with a blush as much as she loves how aggressive Kotori could be when they are alone this was not the proper time for some intimacy.

"Sorry…" Kotori said with a little pout…Knowing full well that her girlfriend cannot resist her pouting face.

**_Uhhh….. It's not fair why are you so cute!? A little bit isn't going to hurt_** and so they mysterious girl proceed to capture Kotori's lips. Kotori moan in delight at the sudden aggression for now they were both going to ignore the fact that they are not alone in the house.

"KOTORI-CHAN DINNER!" Mrs. Minami yells from downstairs, the only reply she received was a loud yelp and a thud coming from her daughters room. Mrs. Minami chuckled her daughter she figured Kotori have probably been caught in someone's presents and completely forgot they are not alone.

"W… W… WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

Satisfied with the answer Mrs. Minami proceed to the dining table and causally sat at her usual seat, she waited patiently for her daughter and friend to come down. When she heard footsteps she mentally prepared herself for what was to come, She's been so eager to know who the person is. Kotori shyly walked in hand in hand with…

"H H… Hello Minami-san" The girl next to Kotori said, out of all the if's Mrs. Kotori has thought of a girl walking hand in hand with Kotori was not what expected... Okay maybe she guessed it would be a girl, she had figured it would either be Honoka or Umi. Who she did not expect though is the girl standing here now. The time they spent in U' must have really did some good to their relationship.

"I—I" Mrs. Minami quickly composed herself "Please sit down and let's enjoy dinner" And so the two girls comply and surprisingly dinner was filled with chatter and laughter it seems Mrs. Minami had thoroughly enjoy the girl's mature and polite manners. But Kotori still had to admit to her Mother about her relationship with the girl and now would be the best time.

"So, Kotori what did you want to tell me?" To this Kotori blush and so did the girl next to her Kotori tried her best to calm down and look at her mother, but it seems all was against her at this moment. Well it was until the girl next to her held her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"Okasasimdating-"

"Whoa whoa slow down Kotori I can't understand you" Her mother said honestly Mrs. Minami was feeling kind of sad to see her daughter so complicated, especially towards her "Kotori you can tell me anything and I promise it wouldn't make me love you any less. You're my Daughter and I will always be here to love and protect you" What she said had brought a few tears to her daughter's face and to her delight the girl next to Kotori wiped it all off. The look the girl gave Kotori was enough statement of how much she loves her daughter.

Kotori swallowed and looked at her mother's eyes, she's full of determination and with all her courage she said "Oukasan I'm dating Maki-chan!" clearly and proudly "I would love to have your approval"

"Ahh…" Mrs. Minami wiped an imaginary tear from her face and she dramatically looked to her side "My little Kotori is growing up"

"O—O Oukasan! Mou… I'm serious" Kotori pouts at her mother's attics and Maki couldn't help but smile at their little performance.

"I already saw it coming Kotori, I was just waiting for you to tell me"

"Eh? You did?"

"I just want you happy Kotori and if Maki can make you happy I will be too." Kotori got up from her seat and gave her mother a tight hug. She's really happy about how the night had turn out. Now she gets to have the two important women in her life and she didn't need to keep the other a secret any longer. Finally she's happy and content, nothing can possibly go wrong.

**END**

So that's it welcome to the new story.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait!. I won't keep you here any longer please enjoy the story!

**I DON'T OWN LOVE LIVE**

Chapter 2

"You got to be kidding me!? Why? Why didn't you tell me this sooner Kotori?" Maki questioned hurt clearly evident on the young pianist face. After having Umi reveal to everyone about Kotori's studies to London she couldn't help but feel so unimportant. She pulled Kotori to the only place she knew they would be secluded, where she can question the girl for answers. How can the girl she's been dating for a two months now just disregard her opinions and feelings? Maki felt anger surfing from her as she stared at Kotori in the abandon music room.

"I… I… I coul- I didn't k- k- know how to tell anyone…" Kotori stutter with her head down she couldn't bear to look at Maki right now. She couldn't show Maki her tear-stained face and she was sure that Maki's face only showed disappointment and anger towards her. She couldn't blame her though, she waited so long before telling anyone about her departure to London and it didn't even came from her own mouth but from her childhood and best friend Umi.

Maki finally come to her sense realized how much pain her girlfriend was in. Never been good with word and how to properly express them Maki did the one thing she knew always comforted Kotori. She engulfed the older girl in a tight embrace "I… I just wanted to know…" Maki mumbled "I… If it's what you wanted I'll be o… okay with it." **_It's a lie I don't want you to leave…_** Tears were now running freely on Maki's face she held Kotori tighter. hoping that the girl would tell her she won't be leaving. hoping that she would realize that Maki was yet again lying about her true feelings.

"M… Maki-"

Before Kotori could say anything Maki pulled her into a desperate kiss successfully stopping the girl from saying anything else. When they pulled a part Kotori could clearly see the sadness on her junior's eyes. Kotori reached out and caressed Maki's cheeks. "Maki-chan it's my dream…" she explain, those simple words put a sharp pain in Maki's chest she looked away. Maki knew what it meant for Kotori and she feared to hear it come out of her mouth. **_Maki-chan… Just tell me not to go and I won't_** if Maki had been paying attention to Kotori, if she had looked into Kotori's pleading eyes instead of walking out the door, she might have been able to see Kotori's silent plead. But she left, she left a sobbing Kotori inside the empty music room calling for her.

Few Days Later

Maki entered the abandon music romm _**U's is on hiatus… everything is falling apart… **_She stared at seat for the paino, the one that was usually occupied by her and her girlfriend… or maybe was it ex-girlfriend. Since their talk in the music room yesterday they have been ignoring each other. She acted as normal but inside she knew she was hurting, it wasn't just _U_'s that was incomplete but Maki herself felt lost and empty without Kotori. Maki sat down on the seat and stared at the door deep down she was hoping that Kotori would enter like always, but of course she knew it wouldn't happen the girl has been missing school in order to prepare for her trip. Maki clenched the red cloth that covered the piano keys. _**Why? Why can't I tell her to stay!?**_ Maki finally allow the tears to run down her face _**Why can't I be honest when it counts!?**_ The music room was once again filled with agonizing cries just like before only this time Kotori's name could be made up from Maki's broken words.

Maki had no idea what happened but the group had called her to the auditorium claiming that they will be performing and that _U's _is once again back together. Maki rush to the building hoping she would see Kotori along with the others.

"W… Where's Kotori?" After catching her breath she realized that the one girl she was looking for is missing.

"Maki, Honoka went to get her from the airport" Umi answered with a smile on her face. Maki smiled relief to know that Kotori won't be leaving. Umi approached Maki and with a serious expression that's she usually use on Honoka "You know Maki you would have regretted it if she left today. It's stupid that you didn't say a word to her."

"I know…." Maki lowered her head down knowing that every word Umi had said was true.

Just then the door burst open and Honoka rushed in, only to slip and fall to the ground butt first "AHHHH! That hurt! S- Sorry for the wait" she said while she wring on the ground trying her best to soothe her aching butt

They heard the door shut and what Maki saw brought joy to her heart, the one person that had made her truly happy Minami Kotori. Kotori gave them a weak apologetic smile and Maki couldn't help but melt from it. when their eyes met Maki took a few steps closer and Kotori well she wasn't as shy as Maki so she rushed to Maki and dove in for a loving embrace. "Maki-chan~" Kotori nuzzled Maki's neck which only brought a huge blush on the young girl's face.

"K… Kotori… I'm sorry" despite the embarrassment Maki was feeling she needed to apologize to Kotori for being stubborn.

Kotori shook her head and pulled back from the hug she looked at Maki straight in the eyes "No I should be the one saying sorry Maki-chan, I should have told you sooner"

"Kotori" Maki allowed Kotori's name to escape her lips with so much love and felt herself drowning in Kotori's eyes. She leaned in closer hoping to get a taste of the girl's lips, but alas Nico had interrupted them

"Alright that's enough! Geezzz that can wait after the live!" After watching the whole scene Nico had finally burst and stop the moment. They didn't need two members distracted and they most certainly did not need a passed out Umi. though much of Umi was long gone, since Honoka was now comforting her at the corner of the room mumbling something about being shameless.

"Awww Nicochi why stop them at the good part" Nozomi complained as she was enjoying the show. Eri put one arm around Nozomi's shoulder and whispered something to the girl that made Nozomi blush.

Rin on the other had been busy trying to calm her childhood friend who looks just about ready to burst from excitement. "Y….Yuri t… this is scandalous! B… but the yuri vibe can be good for the group!"

"k-k-k Kayo-chin calm down nya!"

Nico faced-palmed and swore under her breath… it'll be a miracle if the live turned out to be successful.

During the live somewhere in the audience

Minami Kanako stood near the door as she watched her beloved daughter performs, she knew this would happen. Somehow Kotori will decided to stay in Japan. She couldn't be happier though she knew her daughter was her happiest when she was with her friends most importantly when she's around Maki. Kanako was so engrossed until she felt a presence next to her and she turned only to be met by familiar dark purple eyes she gasped and utter the name she hoped to never say again "Mariko"

The said girl stared at her and whispered "K… Kanako"

After the Live

"Honoka" Maki called out to the girl as she approached her. "Thank you for bringing her back"

Honoka shook her head "No, you don't need to thank me. I know Umi-chan said that I'm the only one who could stop Kotori-chan from leaving, but I know if you had ask her she would gladly stay for you." Honoka stated with pure confidence.

"You think so?" Maki questioned

"I know it's selfish, but Maki-chan you really need to be more Honest" Honoka looked at Maki straight in the eyes and spoke in a serious tone that she rarely use "Next time none of us might be able to reach her and you might just be the only one who could. In that time you need to be able to tell her how you really feel and what you want."

Maki stared at Honoka with disbelieved. Yes, she knew her senior was right but she never expected to hear such wise remark from Honoka the girl truly has her moments.

"I understand Honoka" Maki nods and just then a girl cling on her arm.

"Maki-chan!"

Maki smiled for now learning how to say her feeling can wait she had her very own Kotori demanding her attention and Nishikino Maki is never one to disappoint.

END

Okay I'm sorry if it's short and if it seems like there's so much jumps, but I'm pretty sure you are all aware of this episode. If I went into details about it, it would seem like a copy of episode 13. So I just went on ahead and showed parts that had change in them. Anyways thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

here it is thank you for waiting and the support you all showed this story. I understand that this is not a very popular ship so the fact that I have five followers for this is awesome so thank you **Cleidejam, Dash24zappshift, assasin101ist, dannibhm and Magasaurus **for the support. so I won't keep you waiting please enjoy

**I DON'T OWN LOVE LIVE**

Chapter 3

~Flashback in the auditorium~

Nishikino Mariko watched her daughter dance and sing along to the beat in perfect synced she had never seen her daughter so happy before. It amazed her, Maki must have put so much time and effort to perfect the routine and the beat of the song sounded so familiar to her. Now she knows the reason why their family music room has recently been filled with so many tunes. Still no matter how amazing the performance was, Mariko could not help but think of the woman standing next to her Minami Kanako. Her former best friend and high school sweetheart, frankly she had no idea how to speak to the woman after many year an apology was way overdue, she had cause so much pain for the used to be innocent Kanako.

"So you're Maki-chan's mother?" Kanako asked not once looking at Mariko's direction.

**_Maki-chan? She addresses my daughter so casually do they know each other well? _**"Y… Yeah" She utter Mariko could feel the cold and intense tone in kanako's voice and she couldn't blame her. If anything Kanako should just ignore her and leave her to be swallowed up by her own guilt once more.

"You know that your daughter is in a relationship right?" Kanako asked

"What!?" Mariko was shocked she hasn't heard Maki talk about a boy before, then again Maki had always been a shy girl even towards her sometimes. Mariko never would have found out about Maki's idol actives if it wasn't for the trip at their vacation home and when she saw the recorded live performance in her daughter's laptop.

"Of course you didn't know…" Kanako mumbled under her breath that Mariko had barely heard it. "Your daughter better be different from you." That was Kanako's last words before she walked away from the stupefied woman.

_**W… What the hell does she mean!?**_

Few day after the Live

"Tadaima~~" Kotori cheerfully said as she entered her house. Today was a great day not only was she going back to school again but her Maki-chan was regularly talking to her again. What's more is that Maki seems to be a lot more affectionate towards her. She couldn't believe it her Maki-chan one of the Tsundere of _U's_! It started off with a simple hand holding when they walked together, then the occasional kiss on the forehead and cheeks when they part. Day after day Maki was becoming bolder and bolder! And Today Maki took it to the extreme when they we're parting ways at the school gate and Maki just suddenly pecked her lips in front of students who were still in school! Kotori didn't mind of course her mother already knew and Maki kissing her must mean Maki was ready to be open about their relationship Kotori couldn't be happier

"Ah Kotori-chan Oukairi" Kanako peeked from the kitchen and greeted Kotori. "Ara you seem rather happy, actually you've been really happy for the past few days."

Kotori only giggled at her mother she entered the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs "I am!"

"Oh? So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to get it out of you? Kanako playfully asked her daughter.

Kotori giggled at her mother. "Well Maki-chan has been super cute lately, ever since that day when I almost left she's been extra sweet and loving towards me!"

Kanako smiled at her daughter and gave her a warm loving hug. "I'm so glad you're happy" **_Looks like Maki-chan is really different from her mother _**"You should invite Maki-chan for dinner again, it could be fun"

"Really!?" Kotori looked at her mother with expecting eyes "I can really invite her again? Can she sleep over too?"

"Of course she can but make sure you're quiet I don't want to hear any of your activities" Kotori stared at her mother with her mouth wide open "but at least I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant" Kanako teased even more

"M… Mom!" Kotori flushed red "I can't believe you just said that! We…. We haven't…." Kotori covered her face with her hands and ran to her room.

Kanako giggle at her daughter's "BE DOWN IN A FEW MINUTES DINNER WILL BE READY SOON!"

"OKAY~!" was Kotori's cheerful reply.

~Nishikino house hold~

"I'm home" Maki announce when she entered the house.

"AH! Princess I'm so glad you're home!" Maki's father happily walked up to Maki and engulf her in a big hug.

"Papa are you going somewhere?" Maki asked when the man finally let go of her.

"sadly yes, I have some business arrangements at France, but don't worry I'll finish it right away and be home" Hibiki Nishikino smiled at his daughter as he tussled Maki's hair.

"Ahh! PAPA!" Maki complained as she pushed the offending hand away from her head and desperately tries to fix her now messy hair.

"ahahaha Sorry anyways I'll be home soon. I'm sorry if I can't hear the important news you wanted to tell me, but I promise I will hear you out when I return princess"

Maki nodded at her Hibiki's words and with that Mr. Nishikino has left the house.

~Somewhere~

A man in his 50s sat in a car, he was a reading an article given to him by his assistant.

"Sir what is our destination?" said the young assistant

The man threw the magazine on the car floor "Take me Mariko's house! I can't believe this is happening again! Such disgrace!"

The magazine of the floor showed a picture of Maki and Kotori inside a big heart it was titled **Can we safely assume that Kotori was "DARING" enough to chase Maki.**

~Text Message to Kotori~

_Maki-chan333333_

_Goodnight Kotori sleep well tonight _

_I will always love you._

Ch. 3 End

done! next chapter should be interesting. anyways normally in stuff like this the dad stops the relationship or at least that's what i see on a lot of the NicoMaki stories. I didn't wanna do that though since Maki really adores her father I wanted the dad to stay as a good guy so he's not present on any of the actionXD or is he? O.o wanna take a guess? haha so thanks for reading hope this was okay and sorry for the errors.


End file.
